crazykingsfandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Tournament Colosseum
=Tournament= The Grand Tournament Colosseum is an event held every week, from Tuesdays to Sundays. The goal is to survive endless waves of Ironclads, by getting a good survival time and making to top 5, you get rewards which include cards and gems. Every day a free entry is granted, more can be bought with Gems but beware the price increases after every purchase! After a Tournament ends, there is about a day until the next Tournament starts. Every week the map and pattern of enemies is different. Access to the island containing the Grand Tournament Colosseum is granted after completion of "The Grass is Always Greener." =Leagues= Leagues are part of the Colosseum system, where you compete for the longest time in the Tournament. There are currently six leagues, and more may be added. Every player gets put into a server of twenty-five people. The five with the longest time receive prizes, and the ones with the lowest times drop down a league. The prizes for first to fifth place in every league get significantly less desirable, and the prizes in the tournaments for higher leagues are better than the prizes for the lower leagues. The difficulty in the leagues also increases as you rank up leagues. Note: Users have experienced inconsistent results with patch v1.15.5. When placing in the bottom five of a league they are sometimes not demoted Iron League The Iron League is the first league of all the leagues. The Bronze League follows this. If you receive the bottom five in the Iron League, you will not drop any leagues. If you receive top five, you will receive one of the prizes listed below based on your rank, and you will advance to the Bronze League. Bronze League The Bronze League is the second league of all the leagues. Silver League follows this and Iron League is before this one. If you receive the bottom five in the Bronze League, you will drop back to the Iron League. If you receive top five, you will receive one of the prizes listed below based on your rank, and you will advance to the Silver League. Silver League The Silver League is the third league of all the leagues. Gold League follows this and Bronze League is before this one. If you receive the bottom five in the Silver League, you will drop back to the Bronze League. If you receive top five, you will receive one of the prizes listed below based on your rank, and you will advance to the Gold League. Gold League The Gold League is the fourth league of all the leagues. Platinum League follows this and Silver League is before this one. If you receive the bottom five in the Gold League, you will drop back to the Silver League. If you receive top five, you will receive one of the prizes listed below based on your rank, and you will advance to the Platinum League. Platinum League The Platinum League is the fifth league of all the leagues. Diamond League follows this and Gold League is before this one. If you receive the bottom five in the Platinum League, you will drop back to the Gold League. If you receive top five, you will receive one of the prizes listed below based on your rank, and you will advance to the Diamond League. Diamond League The Diamond League is the sixth and final league of all the leagues. No league currently follows this one and Platinum League is before this one. If you receive the bottom five in the Diamond League, you will drop back to the Platinum League. If you receive top five, you will receive one of the prizes listed Below based on your rank. This is the hardest and most rewarding League. It is one of the two ways to get an Epic Card without an in app purchase (the other being The Outpost). Tournament Maps This section is dedicated to accessing strategies for different Tournament Maps from the Forum area more easily. For simplicity of referencing, each map has been sequentially numbered from 1 onwards. Currently there are 21 different Tournament maps, so the count goes up to 21. Maps that have a single Forum discussion thread, clicking on the image or map name will link you to the Forum discussion, eg Map 2. Where a Map has multiple Forum discussion threads, clicking on the different links , eg L1, L2, etc will link you to the different discussion threads, eg Map 1. However, clicking on the image will not take you to any Forum discussion threads for these Maps. Map1.png|Map 1 L1 L2 Map2.png|Map 2 L1|link=https://crazykings.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:18223 Map3.png|Map 3 L1|link=https://crazykings.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:18329 Map4.PNG|Map 4 L1|link=https://crazykings.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:18407 Map5.png|Map 5 L1|link=https://crazykings.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:18561 Map6.png|Map 6 L1|link=https://crazykings.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:21179 Map7.png|Map 7 L1|link=https://crazykings.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:21232 Map8.png|Map 8 L1|link=https://crazykings.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:25107 Map9.png|Map 9 L1|link=https://crazykings.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:25117 Map10.png|Map 10 L1|link=https://crazykings.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:25120 Map11.png|Map 11 L1|link=https://crazykings.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:25123 Map12.png|Map 12 L1 L2 L3 L4 Map13.png|Map 13 L1 L2 L3 L4 Map14.png|Map 14 L1 L2 L3 Map15.png|Map 15 L1 L2 Map16.png|Map 16 L1 L2 Map17.png|Map 17 L1 L2 L3 Map18.png|Map 18 L1 L2 Map19.png|Map 19 L1 L2 Map20.png|Map 20 L1 L2 Map21.jpg|Map 21 L1|link=https://crazykings.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:14830 Category:Game Feature Category:Tournament